A virtualization technology is a resource management technology that enables various hardware resources of a computer, such as a server, a network, and a memory, to present after abstraction and conversion. This breaks down a barrier that hardware structures cannot be segmented, so that a user can apply these resources in a better manner than an original configuration. Virtualization functions of these resources are not limited by a setting manner, a location, or a physical configuration of an existing resource.
Currently, when an alarm event such as a fault occurs on a hardware resource, hardware resource monitors send alarm information to a virtualized infrastructure manager (VIM) that manages the hardware resource, and then the VIM forwards the alarm information to a virtual network function manager (VNFM) that manages a virtualization function. After receiving the alarm information, the VNFM performs corresponding processing based on a capability of the VNFM, and reports processed alarm information to an element manager (EM). The EM performs final fault processing in combination with other alarm information.
In the foregoing alarm information reporting process, the alarm information needs to pass through the managers VIM and VNFM on management planes of the hardware resource, the virtualization function, and the like, and then is reported to the EM. In this way, a reporting path is relatively long, and specified processing needs to be performed in the reporting process. As a result, an alarm information reporting latency is increased, the EM cannot obtain alarm information at a bottom layer in a timely manner to perform corresponding processing, and fast fault processing and recovery are affected.